A Jedi at Hogwarts
by dollydolphin
Summary: Star Wars & Harry Potter X-Over a little bit DBZ but will be later within the story. Rosabella is a Jedi and is headed for Hogwarts after training as a Jedi and a Martial artist. Will she find adventure, romance, both, or something else? Find out.
1. The only Jedi to be trained in outer spa

**A Jedi at Hogwarts**

_Chapter 1: The only Jedi to be trained in outer space_

* * *

Rosabella Susana Cabello-Skywalker is the only Jedi to be born on Earth to receive her training as a Jedi in outer space. She started her training her Jedi training when she was ten when her parents died. Her parents died in a fire that the Sith made. She also has a scar on your back in the shape of a flame that doesn't heal and grew with her. She has hazel eyes (brown inside green outside tree like) and dark brown curly mid-back hair. Her lightsaber is pink and when she gets supper angry she powers up and her hair and eyes turn pink. She can also do Goku style martial arts. She can create powerful ki blasts, punches, and kicks. She is a pure blood witch because of her family but she can only do the three unforgivable curses and she doesn't want to do then unless she does it to herself.

Rosabella is 14 and 5'6" and very slender and appears delicate. She is far from delicate she. Most people will underestimate her and she will end up putting them in their place. For two years she was with Luke Skywalker (Mara and him adopted her) and for two more years did her martial arts training under Goku.

You were born on October 26 only a few days away from Halloween.

ABILITIES:

Lightsaber Combat

Force manipulation

Read mind via force

Communicate through force

Create a shield in the force to protect her

See the future mainly through the force other times when she does it she has no clue where she gets the visions because she notices it isn't through the force

Jedi Mind Tricks

Kamea Wave

Martial arts tactics

Flying (Does not need a broom)

Illusions of more than one of her

Make up knew ki blasts

Imperius Curse

Somehow the Imperius Curse has no affects on you

Cruciatus Curse

Somehow the Cruciatus Curse has no affects on you

Killing Curse

Potion making

Creating new curses

Droid making

Thinking on her feet (May not look like it)

Making up plans

Super strength

Comes from the force, training with Goku, and who knows what all else

HER FAMILY

Parents: Dead but very rich and has all the inheritance to herself

Cousins

Skywalker Family (Reasons for adopting her)

Solo Family

Harry Potter

A year younger than you

Through him the Dursley Family

Goku and Family

FRIENDS

Raynar Thul

Related to the Malfoys but told Rosa to stay away from them

Tenel Ka

Lowbacca

Chewbacca

R2D2

C3P0

Annoys the heck out of everybody

Bulma

Trunks

Krillin

Master Roshi

Yamacha

Vadel

King Kai

Dende

Since you are the only Jedi to be trained in outer space you are known as the Great Jedi and you have two prophesy. One in outer space, which is written on stone, can be accessed by everyone and gives every single detail of your life even how you die. The one on Earth is on an orb and you can only access it and it doesn't hold as much as the one in outer space. You don't know why you need two but you aren't arguing about it.

You also have a dog which you raise since he was a pup since his mother gave him to you when she was dying. He is name is Daisuke and has coloring and shape of a grey wolf. He can grow so you can ride him and he is very protective of you because he owes you his life since you raised him from death once his mother died. You got him only a week after you were at Luke's Jedi Academy.

You went with Luke and Mara, before they left for outer space, to Diagon Ally. You get your books that you need and your special made wand from Olivander. You had a piece of your hair sent in since the one before no longer responded to you (Cherry, 2 strands of Unicorn hair, 11", decals: Vine going to the tip). You pick up your new wand which is Holly, a strand of your hair, 11", has your initials on it, and has a shooting star with the tip being the star. You then get your uniforms without any embellishment on it so it can be on when you get a house. Luke and Mara decides you need a couple of owls for yourself. You end up getting four because you know you will be sending out a lot of letters.

The first one is named Buttercup. She is a barn owl and white with hints of yellow on the feathers and yellow eyes. The second one is named Coco. She is a dark brown and white Brown Hawk Owl she also has yellow eyes. The third is named Jasper and he is all white with blue eyes Barn Owl. The fourth and last owl you got is named Chogan a he is all black with the only color being his yellow eyes and his is another Brown Hawk Owl. The last are actually gifts from Han and Leia Solo. And Raynar wanted to get you one as well so Coco is from him. Buttercup is the only one from Luke and Mara.


	2. Going to Hogwarts

**A Jedi at Hogwarts**

_Chapter 2: Going to Hogwarts_

* * *

Well today is the day you are going to Hogwarts your three big suitcases in your capsules so they won't take up much space and your owls have delivered messages to people and already went to Hogwarts or are going there now. Your suitcases are simple with three different colors. The biggest one is red with gold that are fastenings and your name, the second one is blue with silver fastenings and your name, the third is black with white fastenings and your name. Before going in you hug Luke and Mara goodbye. You get on the platform with Daisuke following you. He is too big to be in a carrier so they are letting him follow you. You have your hair up in a simple pony tail since you didn't want to mess with it on the train. You are wearing blue jeans with a flower embellishment, a pink short-sleeve t-shirt that has your name on it, and sneakers.

The guys you pass always whistle at you and you get on the train and bump into someone with very light blond hair.

"Watch were you are…" he starts and stares at you.

"Hi, I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I'm just trying to find a compartment to sit in," you reply.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he states.

"I'm Rosa Skywalker but I'm friends with Raynar Thul and he told me to stay away from you. And I am taking his advice. According to him you and your family are up to no good."

You leave him in his daze and find an empty compartment. You sit down and Daisuke lies at your feet. You hear two voices one you recognize as Harry Potter's voice. The look in the compartment and you wave to Harry.

"Rosa, what are you doing here? I thought you are still doing your martial arts training?" Harry inquires.

"I'm done with it believe it or not. And your friend is?" you reply.

"Ron Weasley,"

"Rosa Skywalker. Nice to meet you, You guys can sit with me I'm all alone anyways in here. I'm not used to being alone. At Luke's Jedi Academy I was always with someone. Even when I was doing my martial arts training I was never alone."

"You're new to Hogwarts aren't you?"

"Yep."

"We are both in Gryffindor. Hopefully you get in Gryffindor," Ron states.

"I don't know where I'll be going. To be honest I don't where I want to end up. I just know I don't want to be in Slytherin. I heard from a friend that it isn't a good place."

"Who told you that?"

"Raynar Thul, he goes to Luke's Jedi Academy. The only way he knows it is because he is related to the Malfoy family and he says that he would rather kill himself then to go and see them. The only one he had a good revue on was Professor Snape the head. But even then it was stingy in a few places."

"Do you have any owls?"

"Yes, first of I only wanted one but I didn't know that a family member wanted to get me two and Raynar wanted to get me one so I ended up with four. It's crazy but I do have many letters to send out at one time and over long distances so it kind of helps to have more than one."

"What's your dog's name?" Harry inquires.

"Daisuke, I raised him since he was a pup. His mom was dying and gave him to me. Now he has a life debt to me. Of course so does one other life form which I'm not too happy about. I have a house-elf named Dot and since I saved her from the fire and she saw how wookies are have a life debt to people who do that took a life debt herself. I've got her immune to giving clothes afterwards because I always kept giving her clothing so she can find a new family if she wanted to but she wouldn't leave. So I decided that she better have nice clothes because of her life debt and I don't want her to be mistreated. She does good work where I live. But she also gets a lot of help from my droids that I have built to help around the mansion. But it is too big for just one person."

"Droids?"

"A robots, creations that are programmed to do specific tasks and they cannot think for themselves mostly. 3P0 I think is different but he is 'human cycle relations' and R2 he is just stubborn. I would rather have droids than house elves and Dot knows that but she is very loyal to me and I treat her as a friend."

"In Luke's Jedi Academy where there houses?"

"No, what we had was rooms to ourselves or with one other person. I was by myself but near Luke and Mara Skywalker."

Ron gets up and leaves for something and Harry looks at you.

"Are you going under Skywalker instead of Cabello-Skywalker?" he inquires.

"Yes, Luke and Mara thinks it will be a little bit safer. If I had Cabello in front of it the Sith may find away to get into Hogwarts and I am going by Rosa instead of Rosabella. If the Sith were to find me it will cause a major stir more so than Voldemort returning. Also it is to keep a lot of my fame off of me. Luke knows I don't like it and has done everything in his power that the press won't bug me every single time I do something."

"Well at least things are being taken care of. If the Sith do come how are we to fight?"

"First off I am the only one that will be fighting because of me having a lightsaber. Wands will get you know where fast with a Sith."

Ron comes back and you and Harry end your little conversation. After awhile you guys get to Hogwarts and you are changed into your uniform. You get off the train and a boisterous man yells that all first year students were to follow him. You end up in a boat going to the castle. Daisuke came with you and all the students in the boat like him. Once at the castle you guys wait to be sorted.


	3. The Sorting and My House Is…

**A Jedi at Hogwarts**

_Chapter 3: The Sorting and My House Is…_

* * *

The group is allowed into the main hall. The go through the list and McGonagall yells, "Rosa Skywalker."

You go up and all the guys whistle and you wish that Raynar was here he would shut everyone up for it. The hat is placed on you.

"Interesting," he states. "What house should I put you in? Or should a new one be started? Should you go into Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?" Most of the boys shout from those tables. "Hufflepuff is not the best choice for you. Slytherin will bring balance to you. Gryffindor will keep your heart the way it is, and Ravenclaw will suit you well because of your knowledge and willing to learn. But there is something different about you. Something not seen on Earth at all. I wonder if this is the new way that the Wizards are going. Yes with you being different I think it is time for an addition. NO HOUSE CREATE A NEW ONE!!" the hat yells and you get up and go to the headmaster before he could say anything to you.

"Go to my office afterwards the password is raspberry jam."

You sit down at a small table that just popped up and wait until it is over. After the feast you find Dumbledore's office and wait for him. Daisuke has taken up residence on his chair. You go up to the Phoenix and he nudges your finger so you pet him. You sense Dumbledore coming in and you try to stop but the Phoenix nudges your finger again.

"I see that Fawkes likes you," Dumbledore states.

"Yes, well I'm kind of used to it by now. Most creatures even wild ones seem to like me," you reply.

"Magnificent isn't it. I see your familiar, Daisuke, is the same was as Fawkes. Hard to trust people."

"Well I wouldn't call him a familiar I would call him a son mostly because I raised him since he was a pup. His mother gave him to me. He would have died if she hadn't given him to me ever since then we did form a bond but I thought it was best for him to live in the wild when I set him free he wouldn't and that is when Luke told that if a human were to take them in they will serve a life debt to that person."

"Now we do have a minor is where to put you. Seeing that you are different but if your prophesy is true then we do need to make a new house for them. Do you remember reading anything in outer space?"

"Well it is kind of hard to interpret but what I think this is referring to is a minor sentence. It said 'A new house will be created in a school which holds your darkest secrets.' The prophesy said I would be the only Jedi from Earth to train in outer space. I didn't say that if there would be more or not."

"I think it is better if you got your house alone from the others. I think a tower will suit you the best. And if any more Jedi were to pop up we'll place them in there."

He takes you to a tower with a male in the portrait.

"Rosa, this is an image of your father taken before he died in the fire. We honored him with a place on the wall," Dumbledore points out.

"Dad?" you state.

"Sweetheart, you certainly have grown into a young woman," the portrait replies and you just snort. "That wasn't lady like but you always had that snort."

"What would you like your password to be?" asks Dubledore.

"I would like it to be 'Pom-hopper'," you reply.

"Ah yes I was told that Naboo had that type of animal and very dainty like you," your father states as he opens the door.

Dumbledore leaves and you see your common room. It has pink, black and ivory colors. The walls are Ivory, pink and black argyle design. You have a black leather couch in the center with pink pillows. Some of them have your name on it in Ivory or a star in ivory. Most of your furniture is black leather. Your carpet is a pink shag carpet. In the one area you have a dark alder desk which holds your laptop and your pens. All of which are pink or ivory. The you notice your flat wide screen TV and DVD player. Both of which are black. You also have a black marble fireplace as well. You look around some more and you find your kitchen which has the same wall design as the common room but has an ivory countertops and several sinks and the cabinets are black with pink handles, the Stove, microwave, and dishwasher are all black as well. You then find the main stair case which also has black marble and an ivory rail. Once in your room it is the same argyle pattern. You have a four poster bed that has black and pink curtains with the black being on outside and pink on the inside. The comforter is black silk with a pink wookie and Ivory wookie hugging. The other sheets are silk as well but are ivory. Your pillows are pink silk and some has your name on it. It also has a dog bed for Daisuke which is black on the outside and ivory on the inside. You notice four doors and the first one is all your clothes organized by color, style, and maker. The second door is your bathroom and has a big walk in shower with a built in stool, two sinks, a bathtub and a toilet all black but the wall are ivory and the finishing's are pink. You go into the third room and it is all in Ivory with only a hints of black and pink and you get that this is your meditating room. Behind the fourth door is a gym style room. It is all black and most of the fixings are Ivory and it now holds red. It has several punching bags, a bike, a treadmill, weights, and a tracker for how many days you spend in here.

You decide that you have enough exploring and you go and check to see what classes you have tomorrow and when they are. The first thing is a double Potions in the morning, after lunch Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. You decide that you better get some rest before tomorrow so you wouldn't be in any ones way.


End file.
